deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Tarsus Cairo
Tarsus Academy for Girls, or Tarsus Cairo, is the local Tarsus Academy in Cairo, Egypt, located on the 108th level of the Arcology. Unlike the Tarsus Academies elsewhere, which usually enroll adults with special-ops training, the academy in Cairo is designed with younger students in mind. Like all Tarsus Academies, it is secretly a front for ApostleCorp's experiments in biomodification; presumably, the focus on younger students came about because the organization intended see if its biomod architecture could be safely introduced into younger physiologies. History Originally created as a front for ApostleCorp's experiments in Cairo, the Academy draws many applicants from locals who seek to give their children the best chance of succeeding in the post-Collapse world. They are particularly attractive to parents from Old Cairo, who are desperate to get their children away from the nanite-swell that plagues the impoverished medina. In , the anti-biomod group known as the Knights Templar discovers the connection between Tarsus Cairo and ApostleCorp, and thus begins slowly infiltrating the facility. It discovers that a number of local SSC officers are sympathetic to its cause, and thus arranges to have those troops assigned to the academy, and then moves one of its top agents, Silas Archer, into the position of Headmaster. Archer proceeds to observe the students, and identifies three of them - Eeva Nassif, Jennifer McAllister, and Abana Khodair - as the most likely candidates for biomodification, and thus plans to kill all three. Eeva discovers Archer's plans, and convinces Jennifer to go into hiding with her until they can figure out a way to prevent the headmaster from carrying out his plans. Eeva's disappearance coincides with the murder of her uncle, and a string of incidents at her family's greenhouse, and thus her father, Maskini Nassif, is alarmed when she goes missing, and enlists the aid of Tarsus graduate Alex Denton to find her. Using Maskini's parental credentials, Denton infiltrates the school and learns from the students that there is a room, accessible only through the vents, where students would go to hide out and smoke. It is there that he locates Eeva and Jennifer, who tell Alex about Archer and offer up the location of another secret room where Archer holds his correspondence with his fellow Templars as proof that they are telling the truth. Notes After discovering all of Archer's notes and realizing the extent to which the Templars had permeated the school, Denton can either confront Archer (which will trigger a firefight against him and the Academy's SCC guards), report him to the SSC Security Chief (in which case Archer will be arrested, but freed shortly afterwards when the Templars stage a takeover of the Arcology), or step away and do nothing about that. Known students and alumni *'Dr. Leila Nassif' - former head of Tarsus Seattle and one of the head scientists for ApostleCorp. *'Eeva Nassif' - cousin of Dr. Nassif and one of the highest-ranking students in her class. Targeted for assassination by the Templars.. *'Jennifer McAllister' - a high-ranking student from the enclaves, and one of the Templars' targets. Later gives Alex information to help liberate the Order Mosque from the Templars. *'Abana Khodair' - student named as a likely candidate for biomodifcation, and thus a target of the Templars. Tells Alex that Eeva and Jennifer are hiding. *'Mina Ameer' - applicant from Old Cairo. Initially denied admittance due to interference from enclave kids, but finally accepted after Alex hacks the admissions computer. *'Jamila' - one of Eeva's classmates. Tells Alex that she believes that Eeva and Jennifer were admitted into a special program. *'Fatima' - one of Eeva's classmates. *'Lynn' - an unhappy student from Old Cairo who has tried to escape from the Academy on several occasions. *'Marina' - a student from whom Alex receives the password for the admissions computer. *'Kayla' - a student who hacked into the school computers and discovered that Archer was holding secret meetings. See Also * Tarsus Academy Category:Deus Ex: Invisible War locations Category:ApostleCorp